One Night
by JazminFujoshi
Summary: ino was left to babysit her younger brother, inviting friends over turns out to be a bad idea when one of them decides to hangout with her little dei. (MalexMale) oneshot! AU. cute story give it a read!


**hello people! I'm hear to spread the hidan x deidara fandom love! **

**disclaimer- **I do not own any of the characters!** (-_-.)**

**WARNINGS!- **this is a BL (boys love) turn back now if you don't like. also, a 18year old kissing a 13year old. rated mostly for hidan's potty mouth! some offensive language. underage drinking (only by the 18year olds). you have been warned**. **

***If you don't like boy on boy do not read. some may consider this shota-ish but I don't***

this was a spur of the moment oneshot so sorry for any misspelling or bad grammar. some things are intentionally misspelled to convey the character speaking.

review and let me know what you thought!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a Saturday night. Ino was stuck babysitting her little brother so their parents could have a night out. Being the irresponsible eighteen year old that she was, she decided to bring over a couple friends to hang out, knowing her parents wouldn't be back till morning. This wouldn't be that big of a problem, except for the fact that her friends were not the best role models to have around her little brother who was only thirteen years old.

Her little brother was a cutie named deidara. Just like his sister he had big blue eyes, and long blonde hair, Although his hair was more golden than hers. Aside from looking so beautiful and delicate, deidara had a wild streak that caused him to get into a lot of trouble at school. So the last thing he needed was a bunch of troubled teens setting bad examples for him all night!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino ran to the door when she heard the bell ring, and loud obnoxious knocking.

"I'm commin I'm commin! Quite making all that noise!"

She swung the door open and saw a group of her friends standing outside. One of them holding up boxes of beer.

"eeeeeeeeeeee! Hey guys! Come in come in. Hey forehead I'm so glad you could make it!" Ino excitedly greeted her best friend Sakura, pulling her into a tight hug while the rest of the gang made their way over to the sofas. Setting the drinks on the coffee table and flicking on the t.v.

It didn't take long for deidara to notice all the commotion going on downstairs. He quickly left his room to investigate. Looking down from the stairs he saw a group of high schoolers making themselves comfortable. Among the group he spotted his sister, she was cuddling up to a man with silver hair that was slicked back like some kinda yakuza. To add to the scary looks he had a foul mouth that could probably be heard by the whole neighborhood. Deidara's eyes widened when he heard the naughty words coming from the older boy.

"well fuck let's get this party started! Hey, Ino.. babe, how bout you girls go put on some sexy bedtime lingerie and we get more comfortable."

Ino flicked hidan on the forehead, and glared daggers at him. "Hidan shut up! My little brother still here, I don't want him to hear that kinda stuff!" she yelled in a hushed voice.

At this discovery, the whole group raised an eyebrow, and started looking around for the unknown person. Meanwhile deidara blushed upstairs, moving further away from the others sight. Downstairs sakura smiled brightly remembering meeting the younger blond once before.

"aww where is the little guy! I haven't seen him in ages. How old is he now? He's gata be in middle school right? I bet he got soo handsome!

"well duh forehead! Great looks are strong in this families genes. Hold on let me go find him you guys can meet him. But before that, put that beer behind the couch."

Ino stood up and walked over to the bottom of the staircase, spotting a little blonde hiding by the wall upstairs. She smirked and called him down. Thinking it was cute how her little brother could act soo shy sometimes.

"come on dei come say hello to everyone!"

Deidara was a bit uncertain at first, but then sighed and headed down the steps and to his sisters side. It was embarrassing being treated like a baby in front of these older guys and pretty girl.

Deidara nervously walked with his sister to the group of friends and stood their starring at him silently. There were two guys and one pink haired girl who was familiar. It wasn't the girl who had his attention though, but the guy who looked like a cool yakuza from the movies. Up close deidara could see that the guy had violet colored eyes and the smirk of a demon, it gave him a weird feeling in his stomach, a nice feeling.

"soo guys, this is my adorable little brother deidara, and dei, these are my friends, you remember sakura right? She use to come by a lot when we were younger.. Well next to her is kakazu, he doesn't say much.. But he's actually really cool, And then there's hidan.. Stay away from him.."

"hey, the fucks that spose to mean? Kids welcome to come to me any time, for anything" hidan said sticking his tongue out while looking at deidara. Intentionally trying to upset ino... Well it worked.

"HIDAN YOU PERV! STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. LITTLE. DEI!" Ino said pointing a threatening finger at her friend.

Deidara couldn't help when his face turned bright red from the suggestive comment. So he just looked down at the floor trying his best to hide his face.

Sakura was the one to change the topic.

"anyways... So deidara, how old are you now? I remember you when you were much smaller." she giggled.

"uhh.. I just turned thirteen un."

Sakura sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "wow, I feel so old, I remember being 13 like it was yesterday! "

Ino laughed at her friend.. "yeah it's time for us to have some young fun, dei did you need anything to eat or drink? If so feel free to take it in you room cause the big kids are gana have private time now.

Deidara pouted at being talked down to like that..

"yeah, whatever un."

Deidara turned around and headed to the kitchen grabbing mostly junk food and some pop. Then head to his room slamming the door shut.

It didn't take long for the older teens to lose themselves in alcohol, laughter and lust.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diedara had lost himself in his video games, running on a sugar high he hadn't realize how late it had gotten. He had his game so loud he managed to drowned out any noise the others had made downstairs. Now with his game paused and his room silent he noticed there was no noise coming from downstairs. Checking his phone, the bright little screen showed that it was already 3:30am. And he noticed he had a missed text message from his best friend sasori, he didn't noticed till now, just reminding him to do his homework that was do Monday.

Well it was to late in the night to worry about homework, right?

Instead deidara decided to see what his sister was up to. Quietly leaving his room he peeked down the steps first, he only saw a couple cans laying on the table and people sleeping on the sofa and floors. He quietly walked down the steps and looked around, blushing when he saw sakura and the guy named kakazu spooning under the same blanket on the floor.. And was she topless!? Deidara quickly looked away, seeing his sister on the sofa with the yakuza guy. He had seen enough, so he turned to go into the kitchen for some water to settle his stomach from all that junk food.

He was at the sink filling his cup up with cool water, when it was full he turned to head back up stairs, only to bump into someone standing behind him. Spilling some of the water he just poured.

"AH! s-sorry un"

"shit, that was my bad kid, shouldn't have snuck up on ya like that"

Deidara knew exactly who that voice belong to. And stood frozen has he stared at the dark figure in front of him.

"well don't just fucking stand there" he laughed "gata clean that water up."

The figure moved to the light switch, turn it on and brightening the room up. Now being able to see each other clearly, the tension in the air felt heavy.

Deidara couldn't pull his eye's away from the older boy, standing frozen, not sure what to say or do.. And getting that strange feeling in his stomach again.

"hey.. Kid .. You alright? Bitch got your tongue or something?"

"pfffffftt" deidara couldn't help but laugh at that last remark. "who says those kinds of things un!? Your so weird hahahahah"

"well well look who has a fucking voice, you were cuter when you were quite, kid."

"hey.. Stop calling me kid yeah, my name's Deidara.. I'm thirteen. I'm not a kid anymore un."

"oh? Okay then.. Deidara" hidan had that smirk on his face again.

Deidara blushed. "yeah.. Well, s'cuse me, I gotta get the paper towels for this mess."

Has deidara walked past hidan, the older boy made no attempt to move aside. instead letting deidara's back side brush against him as the blonde pushed past, glaring back at hidan, embarrassed. Deidara grabbed the paper towels and turned back around, handing them to hidan. The older boy chuckled, but took the roll and began soaking up the water. It wasn't too much so it was quick to clean up.

"there, that's fuckin done. Now what to do?" hidan said turning to deidara

"yeah.. Well I'm going back to my games un."

"hell what kinda games you got? Let me play with you"

That could be taken the wrong way.. And the way hidan was leaning on the counter close to deidara's face... with that smirk again, made deidara believe he might have ment for it to be taken the wrong way..

"wh-what the hell is that spose to mean! I- I'm not like.. That.."

" ha! Well that's fucking hard to believe when you keep blushing like that when I talk to you, but don't worry.. I ain't gana jump you. So let me play a game or two, I can't fucking sleep."

"fine, but I only have shooting games un"

"yea yea that's fine."

The two headed upstairs, deidara leading the way. Putting on a multiplayer game, they both spent an hour enjoying each others company. Till hidan got bord of the game and decided to pester deidara with questions.

"so your thirteen, got a girlfriend?"

"no un"

*smirks* "boyfriend?"

"NO un"

"hahahaha ok ok.. Have you ever dated anyone? I mean shit when I was your age I was balls deep in this cheerleader and.."

"what the hell un, you say the nastiest things ya' know.."

"Nasty? What kinda guy would think sex is nast..." hidan paused and stared at deidara for a moment "... wait.. don't tell me.. you... Your a VIRGIN! Hhahahahaha holy shit! no way!"

"n-no.. I never said I was!"

"so your not?"

"..."

"come on, you can tell me anything.. I'll keep it a secret, you ever mess around with a girl?"

At this point deidara set down his game controller, looking down at the floor, he was silent for a second then spoke.

"well.. I haven't exactly been with a girl yeah.. But me and this friend... Well we were watching this video together un.. "

" you mean a porno? What, did you guys circle jerk to it or something?"

"it was An.. Adult video.. but no we didn't Circle jerk to it un." deidara's face couldn't get any more red than it already was. "well we kinda did.. But to each other.. I mean we did it to each other.. Like we.."

"so you jacked each other off ? ... You sure you aren't fucking gay?"

"..."

"oh... well do you like that friend?"

"no.. It was just a one time thing un. But I don't know if I swing that way or not.. I like girls, I think they are cute and stuff ... But sometimes, I can't help looking at another guy un"

They both kept talking while sitting on the floor, the game screen flashed bright lights in the otherwise dark room. Deidara could feel himself growing more tired but didn't want the night to end.

"so.. Your still a virgin, and maybe a faggot..."

"hey! un"

Hidan moved himself closer to the blonde, waiting to see how he reacted, when the younger boy made no attempt to flee, hidan thought he could push a little further. Now sitting right beside deidara, he reached out his hand and brushed a long strand of smooth blonde hair behind the boys ear, seeing his pink tainted cheeks, and ocean blue eyes that stared ahead avoiding contact with his own violet ones. Hidan moved his hand onto deidara's cheek, letting his fingers slide down the boys heated face, down to his jaw, and over to his small chin. Pulling deidara's face towards his till they made eye contact, he paused, trying to read the blondes expression.

"you gana let me kiss you kid?"

"..I'm not a kid un.."

"heh ok, don't go fucking crying about it later."

Hidan leaned in closer, till both their noses were touching, looking at the younger boys light red lips, he closed the space between them. Feeling the blonde tense up, has he started moving his lips, he was thrown off when deidara seemed to be lost in what to do..

Pulling away from the tantalizing lips of innocents, hidan had to ask..

"don't fucking tell me.. you never kissed anyone before...was that your first kiss.." he asked quietly. Their faces still close to one another, hidan waited for a reply.

"...um..."

Hidan moved back further to see deidara's face.

"your shitting me.. You and your buddy jerk each other off and he didn't have the balls to kiss you?"

"Sasori's not like that un"

"Like what? Gay? I'm pretty sure jerking off your male friend is gay.. but hey if he didn't want a taste of the hottest blonde in town, his fucking loss then"

Hidan leaned back in smashing his lips to deidara's hearing the younger boy give off a surprised moan. He started out just letting their lips play. Pressing them together then pulling them apart, once he thought the younger boy was getting use to it he let his tongue slip across those sweet lips. Hearing the boy give off another moan of pleasure. Hidan let his hand fist into the soft, long hair, pulling deidara closer to him.

"just follow my lead, I'll teach you something nice" he whispered into the innocent ears.

Deidara couldn't reply seeing has hidan had shoved his tongue into his mouth. Daidara didn't know what to do but he didn't want to stop either. Turning his body towards hidan so they could get more comfortable. He tried his best to keep up with hidan's perfected technique, but knew he wasn't doing very well.

They kissed for a while longer, hidan didn't try taking advantage of deidara or make any move to go further. He just kissed him till the boys lips were plump and swollen. When they finally pulled apart hidan just smiled down at deidara who's eye's were dazed and heavy.

"shit, that enough for tonight, let's get some sleep, you look exhausted and it's way past your bed time."

"I don't have a bed time un" deidara said annoyed. Still panting from their kiss.

"yea ok, up you go" hidan slipped his hands under deidara's legs and around his waist. Pulling the boy up to his chest so he was holding him bridal style. Deidara grabbed hidan's shoulders told hold himself up. Hidan walked towards the boys bed, tossing the blonde onto it, then climbing on the bed himself he laid right up against deidara, spooning him.

"hey I didn't give you permission to sleep here un"

"shut the hell up, go to sleep" hidan sounded tired himself. Both boys quieted down has there breathing slowed and bodies relaxed.

" hidan-san..."

"what"

"aren't you dating my sister? Why would you.."

"fuck no, were not dating, she's got some guy named sai she's fighting with right now, so she likes to get touchy with other guys to make him jealous or some shit like that. She wouldn't even put out for me tonight that bitch."

"... don't call my sister bad names you pervert baka.. Jeez I don't know how I could like someone like _you _un.

"hahaha was that just a confession? Your not so bad yourself kid, much cuter then that sister of yours. If only you we older I would have fucked you.. Guess we'll just have to wait on that."

"wh-who would want to sleep with you un!"

"don't worry sweety, I'll wait till your at least sixteen, till then I'll teach you the simple stuff. But for now, shut the fuck up and go to sleep or I really will rape you."

"Hn.. Goodnight hidan

"night kid"

Drifting off into a deep slumber deidara didn't wake till noon that day, when he did wake up hidan was gone, along with the rest of ino's friends. His sister managed to clean the house before their parents made it back home. After the whole thing deidara tryed asking ino when her friends left wondering if she saw hidan in his bed, but it turns out hidan got out of the room just as ino woke up, claiming he was just upstairs to use the bathroom. Deidara hadn't seen hidan for a week,and had no way to contact him, he obviously didn't want to ask his sister. As the days went by he started thinking maybe hidan was just taking advantage of him because he was younger. That thought broke his heart.

One day, while on his way to school, his phone vibrated in his pocket, as he fished it out he noticed it was a message from an unknown number, he stopped to open and read the message.

_**Hey kid. :p long time no talk.**_

_**While you were sleepin i stole your phone to get your number.**_

_**I know it took a few day to get back to you but that's becuz ur fuckin**_

_**Annoying sister was sticking to me like glue. She finally patched things**_

_**Up with her BF. So if you still want those lessons in love, shit text me back.**_

_**I'll be waiting. ;]**_

_**-hidan**_

Deidara could not control the smile that erupted on his face has his fingers started moving over the keyboard.

**End.**

**AN: **well this is my second fanfic and I'm just trying to get some spotlight for myself. any reviews that are nice are more than welcome. please no yaoi hate. thank you for reading. I love shipping hidan x deidara. (^-^)


End file.
